Wicked Game
by Airi Shiroi
Summary: Un song fic con esta hermosa canción, solo espero que les guste SxM


Airi: ¡Hola otra vez!

Uh… bueno este Song Fic se me ocurrió mientras jugaba Ultra Star :O

Y bueno, canté esta canción y me dio una melancolía ¡tan grande! Que no lo pude evitar y escribí esto… no se :D solo salió porque sí, eso creo.

Lo de siempre. SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama.

**Wicked Game**

Artista: Chris Isaak  
Traducción: Juego Perverso

Cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe y furiosa se alejó de aquel lugar.

"¿Cómo se atreve a decir semejante tontería?" Pensó mientras corría por las calles de Death City sin fijar un rumbo. Solo quería perderse, solo quería olvidarse de lo que su compañero hacía poco le había dicho. Lágrimas comenzaron a descender de sus ojos recorriendo su hermoso rostro, nublando completamente su visión, sentía como el miedo intentaba apoderarse por completo de su persona y eso era algo totalmente normal, pero no lo era para ella. Se reprendió mentalmente por sentir semejante emoción, pero no podía evitarlo por más que intentara hacerlo.

"Él siempre me está protegiendo, él siempre está preocupado por mí… ¿entonces porque?..."

Después de un rato se detuvo jadeando, pues su cuerpo ya se encontraba fatigado por tanto correr. Decidió liberar sus sentimientos, se acercó a un callejón y allí se sentó, para llorar tranquilamente sin que nadie pudiese verla, en el completo silencio que el sitio le otorgaba.

En tanto, mirando a la puerta totalmente estupefacto se encuentra Soul, en la misma posición en la cual vio como su técnico huyó de él. No lo entendía ¿Qué había salido mal? Llevaba casi una semana planeando todo aquello; inclusive, ese día se levanto temprano, antes de que Maka lo hiciera para arreglar el departamento. Él quería darle una sorpresa a su técnico, y estaba casi seguro de que ella estaría feliz, pero de no ser por ese "casi" que fue lo que estropeo su plan, no se encontraría allí, así… en ese estado. Resignado caminó hasta el sillón y se tiró en el. Fijó su vista en el florero que en la mesa descansaba, un ramo de rosas carmesí había en este, parecían mirarle con lástima.

- ¿Y ustedes que mierda me ven? – Exclamó. Su mirada cambió a una de molestia, tomó lo primero que había a su alcance y lo lanzó contra aquel jarrón, dando de lleno con el objeto que se quebró en miles de trozos, las flores comenzaron a caer una a una, mientras el agua se expandía derramada en el suelo. Una sonrisa sardónica se dibujo en el rostro del joven.

- ¿Quién es el que sufre ahora? – murmuró, mientras esta vez quitaba la mirada de los restos del florero situándola en el suelo.

- Tú vida se vuelve un infierno, ¿verdad Evans? – habló el diablillo a Soul, este último solo se molestó aún más, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Después de todo, discutir con él no le llevaba a nada bueno.

- Vamos, ¿no me dirás nada? – Soltó una carcajada cargada de burla - ¿Qué te hizo creer que ella sentía lo mismo por ti? Ella solo te necesita como su arma, como su compañero. Nada más – Volvió a reír más estruendosamente que la vez primera.

Soul luchaba contra la ira y las ganas de llorar, sabía que lo que aquel ser le decía era la verdad, de ser mentira, ¿Porqué Maka había huido nada mas oír lo que él tenía que decirle? –

"_El mundo arde en llamas…_

_Nadie puede salvarme, solo tú…_

_Cosas extrañas son las que el deseo_

_Nos hace hacer a la gente tonta_

_Nunca hubiera soñado necesitar a alguien como tu...  
Y nunca soñé necesitar a alguien como tú..."  
_

Maka seguía sollozando, pero ya sus ojos se encontraban secos de tanto llorar. Comenzó a analizar lo que ese día había ocurrido intentando recuperar la calma.

Ese día era aparentemente normal, se había levantado al igual que todos los días. Tomó algo de ropa limpia y un par de toallas para ir a darse una ducha. Caminó somnolienta hasta el cuarto de baño y allí entro sin notar nada diferente, restregándose uno de sus ojos con la mano izquierda para desperezarse un poco, se acercó al lavamanos y abrió el grifo para acto seguido lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes. Al rato de hacerlo, se deshizo de su pijama para proceder a bañarse.

Hasta allí, su día era completamente normal, como lo eran todos los días. Al salir del baño, notó que su día comenzaba a cambiar. La casa estaba totalmente limpia y ordenada, comenzó a asustarse. Olió el ambiente, un aroma agradable y delicioso llenaba el departamento. Se acercó a la cocina y lo que vio la dejó helada. Soul preparando el desayuno, eso sí era algo novedoso para ella.

- ¿Soul? – preguntó sin poder creer que aquello fuera real. El aludido se volteó y miró a su técnico.

- Buenos días Maka – sonrió

- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿No dormiste bien? ¿Estás enfermo?

- ¿A qué viene tanta pregunta?

- Es que tu…

- Ya veo, te sorprende que esté preparando el desayuno ¿verdad?

- Pues sí

El joven albino entonces apagó la cocina, para prevenir que algo malo ocurriese. Porque podría por su descuido provocar un incendio o algo peor: "La furia de Maka". Se quitó el delantal rosa que traía puesto y lo dejo en el mueble junto a él. Caminó hasta la rubia quien aún estaba estupefacta observando al muchacho de ojos carmesí.

Ella le vio acercarse y su corazón comenzó a latir rápida y fuertemente. Estaba nerviosa, hacía ya bastante tiempo que su compañero le ponía en ese estado, sobre todo cuando estaban a escasa distancia.

Soul le tomó de la mano y la guió hasta el recibidor, ella no se opuso y le siguió. Allí sobre la mesa había un hermoso florero que contenía rosas carmesí. Maka las contempló en silencio, pero maravillada.

- ¿Te gustan? – preguntó Soul, mientras liberaba la mano de Maka de la suya.

- ¿Dónde las has…? ¿Cuándo? Yo… - no era capaz de formular siquiera una pregunta concreta, era tanto su asombro que no podía.

- Son para ti, Maka – Ella le miró, y él con su mano derecha acarició suavemente la mejilla de su técnico. El sonrojo floreció en el rostro de la chica, quien miraba directamente a los ojos de Soul. Pero había algo en ellos que le causó cuidado, aunque no supo distinguir que era.

- Gracias Soul, pero no debiste…- suspiró – Hoy no es un día especial ¿verdad? –

- No es necesario que sea un día especial para hacer algo por ti ¿o sí? – Maka se sonrojo aún más e intentó desviar el rostro de la mirada de su compañero, que le observaba insistente. Él se lo impidió y en un acto fugaz capturo los labios de su técnico. Ella sintió temor, no supo cómo reaccionar, pero Soul seguía presionando sus labios contra los de ella.

"_No... No quiero enamorarme…  
(Este mundo siempre te romperá el corazón)_

_No... No quiero enamorarme…_

_(Este mundo siempre te romperá el corazón)_

_De ti…"  
_

Maka intentó por un momento separarse de Soul para así romper el beso, pero él aprovechó esto como una oportunidad exclusiva e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Maka, inspeccionándola con desesperación. Para él, besar a su técnico era algo que llevaba deseando hacía bastante tiempo. Para ella, que Soul estuviera besándola era un mal presagio. Soul intentó profundizar aún más el beso, pero Maka se lo impidió y tan rápido como pudo se separó de él, con la respiración agitada y muy sonrojada. Miró a su compañero, este le observaba con incertidumbre en su rostro.

"¿Habrá estado mal lo que hice?" se preguntó el albino, mientras Maka retrocedió unos pasos alejándose así de él.

- Soul… lo siento yo…

- Maka, no te vayas… te amo – le dijo el muchacho mientras en un rápido movimiento se acercó a la rubia y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Soul… no sigas con esto, por favor – Susurró ella en el oído del joven, al instante como si de una orden se tratase, Soul soltó a su técnico. Se sintió morir. ¿Acaso no había valido la pena todo aquello? La verdad era que no, Maka le estaba rechazando sin ningún remordimiento aparente.

_"Que juego más perverso hay que jugar…_

_Para hacerme sentir así_

_Algo perverso que hacer_

_Para hacerme soñar contigo_

_Algo perverso que decir_

"_Nunca te sentirás así"_

_Algo perverso que hacer_

_Para hacerme soñar contigo"_

- Maka… - Ella se giró y rápidamente huyó del sitio cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe.

"¿Por qué ha tenido que decírmelo?... ¿es que estaba mal seguir pretendiendo que nada pasaba?" Y el deseo de llorar se hizo presente una vez más, abrazó sus rodillas y cedió, amargamente.

- Tengo miedo de amarte Soul… ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? – Murmuró – Sé que algún día te irás y me dejarás, estaré sola otra vez –

- Así que era por eso… - Una voz habló junto a ella, alzó la mirada y se encontró con aquel muchacho que era su compañero, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, mientras una sonrisa melancólica se dibujaba en sus labios. Maka volvió a mirar el suelo, y con nerviosismo tomó la mano de su acompañante, al instante ella se incorporó, pero evitando la mirada de Soul.

"_No, no me voy a enamorar  
(Este mundo siempre te romperá el corazón)_

_No, no me voy a enamorar  
(Este mundo siempre te romperá el corazón)_

_De ti…"_

- Maka, volvamos a casa – Le dijo mientras con su mano derecha tomaba el mentón de la joven de ojos jade y le obligaba a verle. – Fingiremos que nada de esto ha ocurrido, ya verás como todo recupera su curso normal, y olvidarás el grave error que hoy he cometido – El albino también luchaba contra el agobio que se apoderaba de él. Saber que el amaba a su técnico, a su adorada Maka, pero ella sentía temor de amarle, miedo de corresponder a sus sentimientos, le afligía sobremanera. Pero debía disimularlo y ser fuerte, por ella y por si mismo. Por salvar aunque fuera la amistad que les unía. Ambos emprendieron camino de regreso a casa en completo silencio, no había más nada que decir, o eso es lo que querían pretender.

Cuando habían llegado, entraron y Maka se preparó algo de comer, no quiso probar lo que Soul con tanto afán había hecho para ella, se sentía fatal por hacer sentir mal a su compañero. Le había rechazado cuando ¡Ella sentía exactamente lo mismo por él! Que tonta había sido, sentir temor a amar, ¡¿pero qué estupidez había hecho por el miedo que había dominado su mente? Y no era sino hasta ahora que se daba cuenta de ello. Al acabar de comer, se dispuso a pedir disculpas, pues Soul las merecía. Él había hecho todo eso para que ella fuera feliz, pero ella fue tan egoísta, tan cobarde, tan…

- ¿Maka? – preguntó Soul cuando ella se sentó junto a él, mientras veía televisión. La rubia cenizo le miró y él se sonrojo. No quería olvidar lo que esa mañana había experimentado junto a su técnico, pero si quería olvidar el dolor que ella le había provocado. Pues aunque no lo pareciera, Soul también tenía sentimientos, y tal vez su sufrimiento era muchísimo mayor que el de Maka en ese momento.

- Soul yo… lo lamento

"_El mundo ardía en llamas,_

_Nadie podía salvarme excepto tu…_

_Son extrañas las tonterías que el deseo_

_Nos hace hacer a la gente tonta…_

_No, nunca hubiera soñado que amaría a alguien como tu_

_Nunca soñare que pierdo a alguien como tu…"_

Soul le miró sin comprender el porqué ella se lamentaba, ya no había que retomar el tema ¿o sí?

- No te preocupes, Maka. Ya te lo he dicho, olvidémoslo –

- Es que no puedo… no quiero olvidarlo, Soul – La joven entonces al acabar de hablar, acercó su rostro al del albino y lo besó. Él le miró absorto, ella puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Soul y la otra tras la cabeza del albino, intentando profundizar el beso. Soul entonces entendió lo que su técnico intentaba decirle. Cerró los ojos, separó un poco más sus labios y la rubia deslizó su lengua al interior de su boca, explorándola hasta encontrar la del albino, comenzando así un juego paulatino por saber quién de los dos dominaba en el.

Al cabo de unos segundos se separaron y se miraron largo rato, ambos se encontraban completamente sonrojados, con la respiración agitada y no sabían en qué momento habían cambiado de posición. Ahora Maka estaba recostada en el sillón, mientras Soul estaba sobre ella. Sonrió nerviosa y se estremeció cuando el joven posó una de sus manos en su pierna ahora descubierta, pues su ropa estaba completamente desordenada. Él la acaricio y ella dio un pequeño gemido que el albino alcanzó a oír.

Soul rió, pues Maka a cada contacto con su piel se estremecía notoriamente. Volvió a besarla esta vez de manera más salvaje y más apasionada, exigiéndole mucho más a su acompañante. Los besos tiernos e inocentes con los que habían comenzado ya eran un cuento viejo para los dos.

Maka puso sus manos en la espalda del joven y comenzó a recorrerla, intentando así memorizar cada parte del cuerpo del joven, mientras que él a su vez seguía besándola, subió sus manos hasta los muslos de su técnico, que no parecía oponerse para nada al contacto que el ejercía. Por supuesto que a él no le molestaba. Llevaba ya suficiente tiempo soñando con estar así con la rubia.

- Soul… - susurró ella en el oído del joven luego de romper el beso, él le miró expectante.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres que me detenga? – El joven se quitó entonces de encima de la chica, dejándole así su espacio personal totalmente libre, se puso de pie dejándola solo a ella en el sillón, dejo también de mirarle para no incomodarla, dándole la espalda. El sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo que él. Tal vez le había besado solo por impulso… tal vez no ¿Cómo saberlo si antes le había rechazado y ahora era ella quien le había besado?

Maka se sorprendió ante la acción de Soul y se incorporó, caminó hasta donde él se encontraba y le abrazó por la espalda uniendo sus manos con las del chico.

- Yo no he dicho tal cosa ¿Por qué has parado? ¿Por qué te has alejado de mí? ¿No eras tú quien decía amarme? – Soul abrió sus ojos sobremanera y lentamente se giró, tomó entre las suyas las manos de su amada y le miró directo a sus ojos color Jade.

- Si me amas tanto como dices, demuéstramelo por favor Soul – Sonrió con timidez y completamente ruborizada ante su atrevimiento.

"_No… ahora quiero enamorarme  
(Este mundo siempre te romperá el corazón)_

_Ahora quiero perderme en la lujuria_

_(Este mundo siempre te romperá el corazón)_

… _Contigo"_

- Luego no te arrepientas, Maka – El albino tomó en sus brazos a la joven y la cargó hasta su habitación, la depositó en su cama y luego fue a cerrar la puerta. Maka le miraba impaciente, sabía que ella amaba a Soul y sabía también que él la amaba a ella. Ahora eran solo ellos dos. Solos Maka y Soul quienes se demostrarían cuanto se amaban entregándose el uno al otro no solo en cuerpo, sino también en alma; fundiéndose en la pasión el uno con el otro, siendo aquella habitación su único testigo.

Airi: Bueno, en un principio pensé en hacer un lemmon pero luego me arrepentí XD

Porque no quise salirme de lo melodramático nyajajaja. Así que el lemmon quedará para otro Fic que escriba, seguirán esperando (que mala soy, me asusto de mi misma x3) También omití la última línea de la canción que me pareció… de sobra con la trama. Bueno ¿merece review? Si la respuesta es un no… (Porque creo q es un no, sinceramente) ¿Me dejarían uno solo por lástima? Jajaja n.n ya estuvo bien, me despido

¡Hasta otra!


End file.
